Hell's Kitchen
by Manuel Uchiha
Summary: Kendall, Logan, James y Carlos son todos chefs profesionales de distintos lugares del país, y cuando la oportunidad de hacer parte de la temporada 13 de Hell's Kitchen con el famoso chef Gordon Ramsay se presenta no pueden negarse. ¿Quién ganará? Espero que hayan visto Hell's Kitchen alguna vez, por que este fic se basa en ese programa, sólo que con los BTR en él. AU. Rat M por voc


**Hola!**

**Nueva historia! La "A" en la mitad de los correos es para reemplazar el arroba que no me deja ponerlo.**

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Correos parte 1_

* * *

**PDV Logan**

"_¡Hey tú! ¿Quieres ser parte de la nueva temporada de Hell's Kitchen con el famoso chef londinense Gordon Ramsay? ¿Quieres tener la oportunidad de ganar un contrato en un famoso restaurante con un gran salario? ¡Sólo tienes que contar con estos requerimientos, tener 21 años, tener experiencia en la cocina, una actitud abierta, confianza, espíritu competitivo y pasión por la comida! ¡Contáctanos al siguiente e-mail, __hkcasting A granadapord .com__! ¡Envíanos un correo con los siguientes datos, nombre, edad, ocupación, edad desde la que cocinas y tiempo en el negocio!_"

"¡Rápido! ¡Alguien deme una libreta y un lápiz! ¡Tengo que escribir ese correo y esos datos!"

"¡Si chef!"

Alguien me entregó una libreta y alguien más un lápiz, el correo fue repetido tres veces en el radio, lo escribí en la libreta, rompí el papel y lo guardé en mi pantalón.

Mi nombre es Logan Henderson, tengo 23 años, soy Chef Ejecutivo de mi propio restaurante—llamado Henderson's Cookery—en Austin, Texas. Nací aquí en Texas, pero en un pueblo llamado North Richland Hills. Cocino desde que tenía unos 6-7 años, mi mamá ama cocinar y me enseñó a hacerlo, y mi papá era un chef muy conocido, pero ya se retiró. Muy bien, al parecer tengo que escribirles un correo con mi información y esperar a que me respondan.

"Andrew," llamé a mi Sous Chef (1).

"¿Si Chef?"

"Cuida la cocina mientras hago algo en mi oficina."

"Si Chef."

Fui a mi oficina y abrí mi correo. Comencé a escribir toda la información que quieren saber.

_Buenas tardes,_

_Quisiera aplicar para la próxima temporada de Hell's Kitchen._

_Nombre: Logan Henderson._

_Edad: 23._

_Ocupación: Chef Ejecutivo y dueño en Henderson's Cookery._

_Edad desde la que cocina: 6._

_Tiempo en el negocio: 7 años._

_Gracias._

Presioné enviar. Ahora sólo tengo que esperar a que me respondan.

* * *

**PDV Kendall**

"¿Si Chef?" pregunté.

"Ve al supermercado y habla con el carnicero, dile que fuiste por el encargo del Chef Anderson."

"Si Chef."

Mi nombre es Kendall Schmidt, tengo 24 años y vivo en Wichita, Kansas, que es mi ciudad de origen. Trabajo como Sous Chef en La Cocina de Anderson, mi jefe se llama Anderson, tiene dos estrellas Michelin. Sé cocinar desde que tenía 15 años, mi abuelo me enseñó.

Fui a mi casillero y colgué mi delantal en la manija. Salí y me monté en mi auto. Lo encendí y comencé a conducir hasta el mercado local. Me detuve en el semáforo dos calles antes del supermercado cuando algo comenzó a sonar en el radio.

"_¡Hey tú! ¿Quieres ser parte de la nueva temporada de Hell's Kitchen con el famoso chef londinense Gordon Ramsay? ¿Quieres tener la oportunidad de ganar un contrato en un famoso restaurante con un gran salario? ¡Sólo tienes que contar con estos requerimientos, tener 21 años, tener experiencia en la cocina, una actitud abierta, confianza, espíritu competitivo y pasión por la comida! ¡Contáctanos al siguiente e-mail, ____hkcasting A granadapord .com__! ¡Envíanos un correo con los siguientes datos, nombre, edad, ocupación, edad desde la que cocinas y tiempo en el negocio!_"

Tengo. Que. Ir. Tomé mi celular y abrí mi correo, repitieron el correo unas tres veces, y los datos los dejé grabados en mi mente. Comencé a escribir el correo.

_Buenas tardes,_

_Les envío mis datos para la próxima temporada de Hell's Kitchen._

_Nombre: Kendall Schmidt._

_Edad: 24._

_Ocupación: Sous Chef en La Cocina de Anderson._

_Edad desde la que cocina: 15._

_Tiempo en el negocio: 6 años._

_¡Gracias!_

Sé que Anderson entenderá, además de mi jefe es muy buen amigo mío y no me dejaría desperdiciar una oportunidad como estas. Es más, si estuviera aquí conmigo me estaría molestando para enviar el correo, puedo imaginármelo insistiéndome. Oh, una llamada de justo la persona en la que estaba pensando. Tomé el celular y contesté.

"_Dime que ya enviaste ese correo_," lo sabía.

"Justo estaba pensando en lo que me dirías si estuvieras aquí conmigo," le dije mientras reía.

"_Muy bien, más te vale no estarme mintiendo o lo enviaré yo mismo por ti._"

Suspiré y rodé mis ojos, aún así no me pueda ver. "Ya, ya. Sí lo envié. Lo juro."

"_Muy bien, chico. Apúrate que me estoy quedando sin carne._"

"Está bien, adiós."

* * *

**PDV James**

"¡No! ¡Te dije unas mil veces que tiene que estar SEIS minutos en la sartén! ¡SEIS MINUTOS!"

"S-sí Chef."

¡AHH!… Respira hondo James, no es bueno para tu cara tanto estrés.

Mi nombre es James Maslow, tengo 24 años, vivo y soy de Nueva York. Soy el Sous Chef en el restaurante Alain Ducasse. Soy casi el segundo Chef Ejecutivo, sólo que mi jefe es… mi papá, por eso soy casi el segundo. Sé cocinar desde que tengo memoria, así fueran unas cosas pequeñas. Mi papá ha tenido este restaurante desde hace unos 7 años.

Fui a revisar si a Jordan no se le había quemado nada, o si sí estaba haciendo todo como le dije. No suelo gritarle a nadie, pero le he estado diciendo desde que inició aquí—unos dos o tres meses—que esas vieiras tienen que estar 6 minutos en la sartén.

"Jordan."

Lo vi saltar un poco. "¿Sí Chef?"

"Siento haberte gritado," le dije y le di una palmada en la espalda. "Pero la próxima vez que me lleves las vieiras crudas te lanzaré por la ventana, ¿entendido?"

Rió un poco sin dejar de mirar la sartén. "Sí Chef."

"_Hijo,_" volteé y vi a mi papá en la puerta de su oficina. "Ven."

Asentí y caminé hasta el lugar donde estaba mi papá. Entré y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Te inscribí para ir a la próxima temporada de Hell's Kitchen."

"¿¡En serio?!"

"Sí."

Corrí hacia él y lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude. "¡Gracias papá!

"Sólo tienes que enviarles un correo con los datos que te dejé escritos ahí en el computador."

Asentí y me senté en la silla para enviar el correo.

_Información para la próxima temporada de Hell's Kitchen._

_Nombre: James Maslow._

_Edad: 24._

_Ocupación: Sous Chef en Alain Ducasse._

_Edad desde la que cocina: 4._

_Tiempo en el negocio: 8 años._

_Gracias._

* * *

**PDV Carlos**

"Litos, Litos, Litos, Litos, Litos. ¡Litos!"

"¿¡QUÉ?!"

"¡Cálmate!"

Gruñí y seguí con lo que estoy haciendo. Tengo que lograrlo este año. Sé que puedo. El año pasado envié mi solicitud muy tarde. Miré a mi amiga a mi lado y rodé mis ojos.

Mi nombre es Carlos Pena, tengo 23 años y soy de Columbia, Missouri, pero vivo en Florida. Soy fotógrafo profesional, pero siempre he querido aprender a cocinar. Soy latino, y me encanta esa comida.

_Alquiler de vacaciones en__Hell's Kitchen: Hell's Kitchen__, Nueva Yor…_

_ .co › ... ›__Hell's Kitchen_

_Alquiler de vacaciones en __Hell's Kitchen__, Nueva York: Encuentra 3.133__...__Aplicación GRATUITA __para __tu dispositivo móvil; COP; TripAdvisor en otros países._

_Hell's Kitchen - HomeAway_

_ . › ... ›__Nueva York (New York)__›__Manhattan_

_ 10 elementos -__Si estas planeando venir a __Hell's Kitchen__, Nueva York de __..._

_(COL$) COL$611.196 - COL$1.220.451. por noche 2 BR 6._

_(COL$) COL$572.389. por noche 6. 181427vb._

_Cómo convertirse en un contendiente de Hell's Kitchen_

_ .../28412-__como__-convertirse-en-un-contendient..._

_Aplicar para __el papel. Si usted tiene todos los requisitos anteriores, entonces usted es un gran candidato potencial __para __la próxima temporada de__Hell's Kitchen__._

"¡Litos escucha!"

"Ahora no, Meg, ya encontré lo que quería."

"¡Tengo la información que necesitas, la están pasando por el radio en este momento!"

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y encendí el radio en mi computador.

"_¡Hey tú! ¿Quieres ser parte de la nueva temporada de Hell's Kitchen con el famoso chef londinense Gordon Ramsay? ¿Quieres tener la oportunidad de ganar un contrato en un famoso restaurante con un gran salario? ¡Sólo tienes que contar con estos requerimientos, tener 21 años, tener experiencia en la cocina, una actitud abierta, confianza, espíritu competitivo y pasión por la comida! ¡Contáctanos al siguiente e-mail, ____hkcasting A granadapord .com__! ¡Envíanos un correo con los siguientes datos, nombre, edad, ocupación, edad desde la que cocinas y tiempo en el negocio!_"

Abrí mi correo y escribí todo lo que necesitaban.

_Quiero participar en la próxima temporada de Hell's Kitchen, mi información :D_

_Nombre: Carlos Pena Jr._

_Edad: 23._

_Ocupación: Fotógrafo y estudiante de cocina._

_Edad desde la que cocina: 21._

_Tiempo en el negocio: 1 año._

_Sé que es poco tiempo, pero en serio quiero una oportunidad._

_¡Gracias! :D_

Presioné enviar y suspiré.

* * *

**PDV Logan**

"¡Mesa 21 lista!" dije mientras hacía otras cosas.

Un mesero tomó los platos y los puso en una bandeja, para luego llevárselos y entregarlos al cliente. Son las 8:30 pm, y la cocina ya está cerrada, ese cliente estaba aquí antes de que cerráramos.

"Apaguen todo," ordené.

"¡Si Chef!"

Suspiré y entré a mi oficina para cambiarme. Mi computador estaba encendido, y algo habló.

"_Tienes un nuevo correo._"

¡Hell's Kitchen! Abrí de inmediato mi correo y… ¡ahí está!

_Respuesta a tu aplicación para la nueva temporada de Hell's Kitchen._

Abrí el correo y comencé a leer.

_¡Hola concursante!_

_Logan Henderson, te enviamos este correo para decirte que te hemos seleccionado de entre muchos aplicantes para que pases a la siguiente fase. En esta fase tendrás que enviarnos una foto tuya y un video que muestre cuanto quieres estar en el programa._

_Staff de Hell's Kitchen._

_¡Suerte!_

¿Un vídeo? Oh dios, creo que tendré que hacerlo en cuanto llegue a casa. Y una foto, tendré que decirle a mi mamá que me tome una foto… pero mañana, estoy exhausto y sólo quiero dormir. Hmm… tal vez debería hacer el vídeo mañana también, en serio estoy cansado.

Ahora mi celular. "¿Aló?"

"_Hola Logie._"

"¿Con quién hablo?" pregunté con una sonrisa, ya sé quién es, sólo me gusta molestar con él.

"_¡Con Ashton!_"

"¡Calma!… Ya sabía. ¿Cómo estás?"

Ashton es un ex-compañero de la escuela… y él es el chico que me ha gustado desde siempre. En este momento somos sólo amigos, pero sé que le gusto. Aún así no estamos juntos.

"_Bien. ¿Y tú?_"

"Muy cansado, trabajé desde las 5 am y apenas terminé."

"_Aww. ¿Necesitas un masaje?_"

Reí y rodé mis ojos. "Tal vez… no sé, creo que legaré a casa y me daré una ducha caliente."

"_¿Qué tal si vienes un rato y vemos una película?_"

"No lo sé, estoy muy cansado. En serio Ash, quiero llegar a mi casa y tirarme a mi cama para nunca levantarme otra vez."

"_¡Vamos Logie!_"

"No Ash. Estoy muy cansado."

Suspiró. "_Está bien. Besito._"

"Un beso para ti también. Adiós."

"_Adiós._"

Colgué y guardé mi celular en mi bolsillo. Cerré mi laptop y apagué todas las luces. Salí de la oficina y caminé hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina.

"Hasta mañana chicos," no sólo son chicos, también hay chicas, pero en general siempre digo chicos.

"Hasta mañana Chef," dijeron en tiempos separados.

Salí del lugar y fui hasta mi moto. Me puse el casco, la chaqueta, y los guantes y arranqué para mi casa. Llegué y parqueé mi moto. Me bajé y entré al lugar, puse mi chaqueta, casco y guantes en el perchero al lado de la puerta.

"¡Hola!"

"_Hola hijo, estamos en la cocina._"

Fui hasta donde estaban mi padres y me acerqué a mi mamá. Le di un beso en la mejilla. Luego fui hasta mi papá—que estaba sentado en una silla del comedor—y le di un beso también.

"¿Quieren que les haga algo de comer?" pregunté.

"Puedes hacer ese delicioso chocolate que siempre haces en invierno," dijo mi mamá.

"Claro."

Comencé a hacer el chocolate para mis papás.

…

Me desperté y, después de bañarme y vestirme, hice el vídeo y me tomé la foto, luego los mandé al mismo correo.

* * *

**PDV Kendall**

"_¿¡QUÉ -beep- ES ESTO?! ¿¡ERES -beep- VERDAD?! ¡ESTÁ CRUDO_!"

Reí lo más que podía. Amo ver Hell's Kitchen. Oh, mi celular vibró, lo desbloqueé y vi que tenía un correo nuevo. ¡Es de Hell's Kitchen!

_¡Hola concursante!_

_Kendall Schmidt, te enviamos este correo para decirte que te hemos seleccionado de entre muchos aplicantes para que pases a la siguiente fase. En esta fase tendrás que enviarnos una foto tuya y un video que muestre cuanto quieres estar en el programa._

_Staff de Hell's Kitchen._

_¡Suerte!_

¡SÍ! Haré el vídeo ya mismo. Apagué el televisor y encendí mi laptop. Hice el vídeo y luego me tomé una foto, para luego enviarlo todo al mismo correo. ¡Tengo que decirle a Kaiden!

"_¿Aló?_"

"¡Hola Kai!"

"_Hola Kenny._"

"Buenas noticias."

"_¿En serio? ¡Dime, dime, dime!_"

"¡Me respondieron los de Hell's Kitchen!"

"_¡Qué bien! ¿Quieres que salgamos a celebrar?_"

"¿Qué tal si vienes y pasamos un rato juntos?"

"_Está bien. Voy para allá._"

Colgué y suspiré. Ese chico en serio me gusta, pero pues… no sé, no nos gustamos lo suficiente como para tener una relación real.

* * *

**PDV James**

"¡Hijo!… Te respondieron de Hell's Kitchen."

Miré el correo. _¡Hola concursante!_

_James Maslow, te enviamos este correo para decirte que te hemos seleccionado de entre muchos aplicantes para que pases a la siguiente fase. En esta fase tendrás que enviarnos una foto tuya y un video que muestre cuanto quieres estar en el programa._

_Staff de Hell's Kitchen._

_¡Suerte!_

Hice el vídeo y luego me tomé una foto. Creo que quedo un poco largo el vídeo, pero no importa. Lo envié todo y volví a la cocina.

* * *

**PDV Carlos**

"¡Litos! ¡Tienes un nuevo correo!"

"¿¡Estás revisando mi correo?!"

"¿En serio? Siempre lo hago, Litos."

Rodé mis ojos y tomé mi celular de mi amiga. ¡Es un correo de Hell's Kitchen!

_¡Hola concursante!_

_Carlos Pena Jr., te enviamos este correo para decirte que te hemos seleccionado de entre muchos aplicantes para que pases a la siguiente fase. En esta fase tendrás que enviarnos una foto tuya y un video que muestre cuanto quieres estar en el programa._

_Staff de Hell's Kitchen._

_¡Suerte!_

"¡Meg! ¡Tenemos que hacer un vídeo! ¡Tendrás que ayudarme! ¡Oh y también tienes que tomarme una foto!"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Para Hell's Kitchen!"

* * *

**(1): La pronunciación sería algo como sushef, lo mismo con Chef, se pronuncia shef.**

**Espero y les guste!**

**Revew please.**

**Bye!**


End file.
